Half my Heart is with you
by Nano Pokeblast
Summary: It has been 9 years since Ash Ketchum felt whole, it was as if Serena took half his heart with her when she left Kanto. Now they are back together and as they travel through Kalos, Ash can sense evils coming. Watch as this heart-wrenching war unfolds.


**Hey guys, this is your very first fanfic and I have practically no idea what I am doing, so hold on and I'm sure you'll be fine. I am a complete amourshipping fan for the sole fact that it is pretty much the only realistic one. Also, I don't do Lemons! P.S There will be Mega Evolution, Team Flare, etc. And oh right, I do not own Pokemon, shocked? Also I am going to try a different way to narrate battles.**

 **Characters:**

 **Ash Ketchum- 7, 16**

 **Serena Yvonne- 7, 16**

 **Clemont Spark- 14**

 **Bonnie Spark- 7**

 **Current Pokemon on hand: ( Subject to change of course :)[ Also after Chapter 1]**

 **Ash: Pikachu, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Noivern, Gible**

 **Serena: Delphox, Pangoro, Sylveon, Absol**

 **Clemont/Bonnie: Bunnelby, Chespin, Luxray, {Dedenne, Tyrantrum, Squishy }(Bonnies)**

Chapter 1

Reunion

 **Flashback (9 years ago)**

" You ready to go, Serena?" an energetic 7 year-old boy called. His name was Ash Ketchum and he was the only young boy to wake up 7 o'clock to go somewhere. " Coming, Ashyy!" answered another voice. Ash blushed at the nickname and at the voice of his girlfriend, Serena Yvonne, who in his view the most beautiful girl in the world. The reason they were up so early was because they always had a morning picnic and then spent the day with each other. Ash's Pikachu, a gift from Ash's father, Red before he left the family, sniggered on his shoulder at Ash's blush. Serena came running out wearing her usual straw hat with pink ribbon. "Ready?" she asked Ash as she pecked his lips casually, he nodded promptly and took her hand as they set off.

 **Time Skip: 6 hours later.**

"That was fun, Ash, but now I'm all….." Serena stopped mid sentence as they saw both their mothers with tears in their eyes, watching as all of Serena's belongings were being packed. " Mommy, what's going on?" Ash asked in his innocent voice. Delia Ketchum wiped her eyes as she said to her child, "Honey, Serena's moving to Kalos." she said softly. Ash understood what that meant but didn't register it until Serena latched onto him, crying like there was no tomorrow. Tears filled his eyes, too, but in a steady voice he said "Serena, don't cry, we'll see each other again. Promise." he said as he slowly withdrew from the hug. Serena still had tears running down her cheeks. She began shaking, but stopped when she felt something soft brushing across her face. Then she looked up to see Ash holding out a handkerchief out to her. She gasped. "N-no way, is that.."Yes it is, keep it" Ash replied. She slowly took off her hat and took the ribbon off and gave it to Ash. At this point, Pikachu and Fennekin, Serena's starter a gift from her father, were bawling, they knew this would be sad but this was ridiculous. Ash took the ribbon and stared at it, closing his fist around it. Then Serena's mother Grace came in with 2 boxes, she wiped her tears and said " Here, I had these made for you guys, I know this is hard Serena but you only have 5 minutes." she handed one box to each. They opened and found a broken heart necklace with the others name engraved on top of it. Ash gulped as Serena boarded her car, still crying. He looked at her and said "Wait for me, Serena, no matter how long it takes!" with a little of his old enthusiasm. She stopped crying and waved as she left Pallet Town, her only home. Back on the road Ash was on his knees, completely broken that his Serena was gone, Pikachu was slowly patting him on the back, trying to comfort his best friend in some way, he thought about the state of Fennekin and Serena, who would probably crying harder than Ash right now, the thought made Pikachu sweat drop.

 **9 years later**

 **Santalune City, Kalos Region**

16 year-old Ash Ketchum and his partner Pikachu along with their traveling companions Brock, Clemont, and Bonnie have finally reached the Santalune City. Everybody on the streets compliments Ash on his love for Pokemon due to him pitching himself off of Prism Tower to save Pikachu. This almost gave his mother a heart attack. As he stepped inside the gym, a sudden thought struck him. Without trying to sound too excited he asked Pikachu "Hey Buddy, didn't Grace say that she was moving to Kalos?". Pikachu gave him a smug look and replied using aura, " _Yeah, so what? Oh right, you want to see her again_ ". Ash rolled his eyes at this answer and was about to say something when he was interrupted by Brock. "Look Ash, it's Helioptile". Ash looked and saw Alexa, who led him to the battlefield. "Nice to see you in one piece" she joked. This made Clemont and Bonnie laugh, Clemont was coming with Ash to better his gym leader skills. Bonnie giggled "He didn't even get a scratch, but almost went paranoid over losing a pink ribbon, _ne-nene_ " the Dedenne Clemont caught for her added. Clemont said "Bonnie, don't talk like that". Ash sighed, he was tired of trying to stop Bonnie from asking what the ribbon was. "Please don't move young man, _Click_ , there this demonstrates the bond between humans and Pokemon". as a young woman took a snap of Ash and Pikachu. Ash smiled, people tended to love how close he and Pikachu were, sure he was disobedient and kept shocking him and…..There it was again, how was it he couldn't stop thinking about her. "Hi I'm Viola, Alexa's sister and the gym leader" the woman said snapping Ash out of his thoughts. He wore a confident smile and said "Let's do this!". As Ash took his place on the battlefield he put a hand on his heart and his stiffness and nervousness ran away, "Ready, Pikachu buddy?".

"The Santalune City gym battle between gym leader Viola and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town is about to begin" "Go Ash, _nene!_ " shouted Bonnie, Ash smiled and gave her a thumbs up, this girl was definitely like a little sister to him". "Go Surskit" Viola shouted, throwing her pokeball. "hmm.. a Surskit, ok then I choose you Fletchling" Ash yelled. The two pokemon appeared on the field and the ref shouted "Battle Begin".

( _Queue Kalos Battle Theme)_

Ash: Fletching, use Peck

Viola: Use Ice Beam on it's wings

Ash: Tuck in your wings and dive!

 _Fletchling nearly dodges and smashes into Surskit with peck_

Brock: Yes! By diving under the Ice he was able to land a super effective attack

Bonnie: Yay! Go Ash and Fletchling! _dedenene!_

Clemont: _Amazing! He is able to have spot on reactions!_

Ash: Finish this with razor wind

 _The powerful wind makes direct contact_

Viola: No, Surskit!

Ref: Surskit is unable to battle, Fletching wins

Ash: ALRIGHT!

 **Suddenly in the stands**

Girl: umm..excuse me, but can I watch the battle?

Alexa: Sure, what's you name?

Girl: I'm Serena Yv…

Brock: How about dinner tonight? Just the two… oww Poison Jab!

Serena: _Giggles then looks at Ash_

 **Back on the field**

Viola: Vivillon, come on out

Ash: Alright Fletchling take some rest, Pikachu, I choose you

Viola: Use gust

 _The gust of wind almost sends Pikachu flying._

Ash: Use Iron Tail on the ground to stabilize yourself

Brock: Brilliant! Now Pikachu can launch an attack!

Viola: Ha, now Pikachu can't dodge either, use sleep powder

 _Pikachu inhales the spores but is trying not to fall asleep_

Ash: No! I guess it's over.

Serena: WHAT HAPPENED TO NEVER GIVE UP UNTIL THE END, ASH KETCHUM!

Ash: _Gasp_ Oh Right, Pikachu use Electro Ball on yourself!

 _The electro ball goes up in the air and as it comes back down it takes away all the spores_

Viola: Oh no

Ash: Thunderbolt!

 _BOOOM!_

Ref: Vivillon is unable to battle, Pikachu wins, so the winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.

Back in the stands, everyone is jubilant, Brock approaches Serena and asks her a million dollar question,"Who are you?". Serena smiles and slowly walks behind Ash. Pikachu sees her and jumps off Ash's shoulder, _"Watch out, Ashyy"_ Pikachu teased. Ash looked confused until he felt soft arms wrap around his chest and a face cuddling up with his. When the person spoke, he felt a sensation he hadn't felt in 9 years, "How are you? _My Little Snorlax_ ". Ash stiffened, as he turned he had enough time to see her long blonde hair her cute face and of course, her blue sapphire eyes. It was Serena. It was as if time slowed down, and as our lips touched and electricity arched through us, I felt half my heart return.


End file.
